everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Pets
Free-to-edit list of OC pets. Pets Heracles Heracles is Heather von Olympus's pet green peacock. He is rather spoiled and constantly craves attention and requires very specific care. Silke Silke is Aurelia Goldfinger's pet golden fawn, descended from the Ceryneian Hind of Artemis. She tries to be majestic but often gets into trouble, and only her owner is capable of calming her down. Speederine Speederine is Sandra Arcadian's baby griffin, the only creature that can try to keep up with her on land and in the air. Her nickname is Speeda. Humor Humor is a little monkey, Cannisa Moirai's pet who matches her playfulness and curiosity. He is umber brown and has a sweet smile. Planner Denne Hopebringer's mechanical pet dove is magical and can speak, think, and make people laugh by telling jokes. Plus, Planner is a boyfriend to a dove that hangs out at Book End named Joycella, and the two watch stars on Thorsday nights. Wanderlust Farryn Ithaca owns a pet hippocampus named Wanderlust that has a white horse body, chartreuse green scales, Plus a penny brown tail and mane. His chartreuse green eyes inspire anyone who looks into them and fills them with wanderlust. Vaden Vaden is Jasper Rai's pet timber wolf. Having raised him since he was a pup, Jasper is very close to Storm. Storm is highly protective over Jasper and will easily jump to her defense. Black Beauty Black Beauty is Jasper's pet dragon. Jasper got Black Beauty sometime after she arrived to the World of Ever After, the exact time is unknown. Black Beauty has the power to change his size and it's not sure how he does it but rumors are going around that he might be related to Raven Queen's dragon, Nevermore. Blazar Blazar '''is Garrett Blackburn's pet dragon who he got from Jasper Rai as a gift. Blazar is very close to Garrett and is protective over him. She gets along great with the other dragons, and is known to be the most friendly of the bunch. One flaw Blazar does have is that she's very protective of Garrett and when away from him or he's in trouble, she is very hard to control. Ciaran '''Ciaran is Ivy Efiáltis' pet enchanted baby panther. Ciaran is highly protective over Ivy and tends to follow her around but stays in the shadows. Ciaran gets along well with Erin Discord and enjoys spending time with her as well. Nova Nova is Ivy's pet dragon who she got from Jasper Rai. Like Ciaran, Nova gets along wonderfully with Erin Discord and lets Erin ride her when she wants. Adalinda Adalinda is Layla Ladon's pet dragon. She is not like the dragons featured in Dragon Games or the dragons Jasper Rai has on her family ranch. Arietta Arietta is Qing-Ge Han's pet ferret. She is a white-and-gray striped one and enjoys wrapping herself around Qing's neck. Like her owner, Arietta has a thing for music. Compared to some other pets, Arietta prefers to be near Qing most of the day. Copper Copper is Sigrid Frey's pet peregrine falcon. While she hates the idea that her pet is a symbol of her mother, Sigrid loves Copper very much. Copper enjoys flying in the sky and is probably the only one other than Jasper to see Garrett use his wings. He is often Garrett's flying buddy. Nalla Nalla is the name of Seth Bomani's pet female jacket. Like a normal canine, Nalla is protective over Seth. Despite him being feline and her a canine, the two get along wonderfully. Nalla also gets along very well with Bast Kat, despite being a canine. Sweetheart Sweetheart is Cherita A. Cupid's pet albino bat. She treats him as a son and is often spoiling him. Just as his name says, Sweetheart is a kind and sweet little bat. Alfihild Astrid Hedwig's pet pegasus. Very girly and feminine, Alfihild enjoys training with her owner and they are often seen together. Soleil Soleil is Apolline Helios's bird. Her species is actually unknown, but that doesn't makes Apolline love her any less. Soleil is often hanging on Line's shoulder and singing to her. Mint Mint is Akanni Owo's pet monarch butterfly. She is very affectionate towards her owner and can cheer Akanni up easily. Firebringer Firebringer is Clarisse Fiammetta's pet phoenix, who is orange and pink instead of scarlet and gold. He is very loyal, a good friend, and a trusty sidekick. His tears also heal wounds! Potato Potato is Saaya Vadh's grey staffordshire-pitbull terrier which she adopted after leaving EAH. She's a loyal, goofy and sweet snugglebug who always wants her owner's pizza. Ace, Tiger and Cooper Ace, Tiger and Copper are Diamond Dite's 3 pitbulls which she adopted from a shelter after leaving EAH. Ace is the leader of the pack but is always sleepy, Tiger is more into food and face-squishes while Cooper just wants to be with their owner. They all love belly rubs, kisses and being hugged. Cookie and Cinnamon Cookie and Cinnamon are Lian Hua's two maine coons which she acquired after leaving EAH.They are both sweet and loving and love their owner very much. The Chain-Amitola family's 4 dogs They haven't been seen but only mentioned by Prism in Two Years Too Long. Shadow Shadow is Elena Troy's pet falcon which she rescued at one of Menelaus's parties and nursed him back to health. He is very loyal and tame for a falcon and remains with Elena even when she is Queen of New Troy. But he likes to be alone most of the time and only comes when called. Nessy Nessy is Amorette Cupid's bright golden furred Pomeranian immortal puppy she got as a goodbye gift from Hedone. He is a tiny ball of energy, very affectionate, and also very needy of Amorette's attention. He's quiet and won't bark unless it's (what he deems) necessary. Poor Nessy is also semi-scared of heights. Mariposa Mariposa is Amorette's other pet, a dragon that she found alone in the woods one day after school. Much like her 'brother', Mariposa practically craves for her owner's attention and affection. She's also very protective of Amorette as she's the only person that has ever cared about her. Rules Anyone can add their OCs' pet, as long as they follow the set format. Please add a descriptive but short summary of their personality. If they have a page of their own, then feel free link to it. Category:Lists